Usuario discusión:Jorgechp
Al parecer funciona así: Pradžia (Pradžia) y aunque apunta a wikicities, funciona a la perfección. Me parece que están trabajando en esos interwikis para que apunten a wikia y no a wikicities (el antiguo nombre del servicio). Sí, parece que es un poco larga y quizás debería funcionar sólo colocando el interwiki de lenguaje. Como estoy hace sólo un par de semanas por aquí, no conozco mucho del tema. Pero averiguaré y te contaré si hay alguna forma de simplificarlo. Un saludo. --Zuirdj 21:28 25 sep 2006 (UTC) Hello, I speak little Spanish so ill have to type in English. Looks like the spanish site is doing very well. You should keep us up to date on progress so we can note it on the main english page. It looks like you have 50+ howto's so send me the details and I can post it. Looks great ZyMOS 01:25 1 ene 2007 (UTC) :Also i made the logo in spanish if you want to use it. We decieded to keep all letters lowercase to match with other Wikimedia sites, Wikibooks, Wikiquote, .... The xcf is a gimp image file you can edit and the png's are the logo pictures in different sizes. Enjoy *Imagen:Wikihowto-logo-2.1-stable-sp.xcf *Imagen:Wikihowto-logo-2.1-stable-sp.png *Imagen:Wikihowto-logo-2.1-stable-small-sp.png *Imagen:Wikihowto-logo-2.1-stable-med-sp.png ZyMOS 01:37 1 ene 2007 (UTC) =Translation= I made a Translation object and howto to help people convert our pages to other languages. You should translate it to spanish an add it to the site. w:c:en.howto:Translation ------- ZyMOS 07:11 2 ene 2007 (UTC) ¿Informacion de licencia en la parte inferior de Firefox? Hola, aunque paso poco tiempo por aquí he estado viendo la pagina de www.wikihow.com y allí aparece en la parte inferior de Firefox los símbolos de la licencia CC que utiliza. Me preguntaba si esto es posible también aquí en Wikiayuda o incluso en la Wikipedia ya que es una buena manera de que la gente al ver esos iconos se interese algo más por este tipo de licencias. ¿No te parece buena idea? Saludos. Pablomdo. 14/1/07. Experimento Hola. Estuve haciendo unas pruebas hoy. Busqué en Google los siguientes términos: *Howto, sólo páginas en español: lugar 643 *wiki ayuda, lugar 203 *wikiayuda, lugar 3 *ayuda wiki, lugar 182 Hice un sólo cambio: MediaWiki:Pagetitle, dejando $1 - - HowTo en español - Wikia. Este cambio sólo será notado, al parecer, por los visitantes anónimos, y como además queda registrado por Google. Espero realizar un nuevo test la próxima semana y la que sigue, para ver si ha habido cambios. Quizás sea bueno redireccionar la portada a WikiAyuda (quizás no una simple redirección sino que cambiar el enlace a la página principal desde la tabla de mensajes de MediaWiki. ¿Ideas? ¿Opiniones? Un saludo y felicitaciones por el avance. --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 00:22 7 mar 2007 (UTC) Progress It looks like wikiayuda is doing great. You should keep me updated so i can add info to the English page ZyMOS 04:20 5 abr 2007 (UTC) Me presento Hola Jorge, Me llamo Nick, y soy miembro del equipo del desarrollo de la comunidad hispanoparlante aquí en la oficina de Wikia en San Francisco. Quiero decirles que se ve magnífico el wiki que Uds. han creado y nos alegra ver todo el trabajo que han hecho Uds. Me encantaría ofrecerles mi ayuda para continuar ese crecimiento. Entiendo que tienen un buen idea de que prefieren en su wiki, y eso entiendo perfectamente. Así que cualquier cambios puedo hacer primero en mi wiki de práctica personal y mostrarles antes de hacer el cambio de verdad. En general, estoy dispuesto a ayudarles con la página principal, el adorno creativo del fondo, el contenido, y la organización en general del wiki. Si tienen cualquier pregunta o comentario, por favor mándenme un mensaje. Estoy entusiasmado para trabajar con Uds. en su wiki. ¡Hasta pronto! Un saludo, Hotsoup.6891 (discusión) 01:23 16 feb 2013 (UTC) Hola, me puedes decir cómo hacer administrador a alguien en un Wiki? ZB ...I'll make you sleep and you will dream with me... 21:53 16 nov 2013 (UTC) Cargo de administrador Nunca he utilizado (propiamente dicha) una página de discusión, la mayoría de wikis que utilizo tienen muro de mensajes ya xD Soy Xxd4rch4ng3lxx, administrador de dos de los wikis más famosos de videojuegos (Wiki Dragon City, Wiki Monster Legends). Llegué a este wiki a través del anuncio publicado en el wiki comunitario (es.wikia.com/Estilo_de_vida). Ya que usted no contribuye desde hace siete años (desde 2007, y ya estamos en 2014) y no entra en Wikia desde hace dos, quería pedirle permisos de administrador en este wiki, para darle un aire más fresco, revertir todos los vandalismos que se vienen acumulando desde 2007, y promoverla un poco. Espero pronta respuesta. --XxD4rch4ng3LxX''' ¡Escribe en mi muro! 16:00 26 feb 2014 (UTC)